La sirena del Distrito 4
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: La 70 edición de los Juegos del Hambre se encuentra a punto de finalizar, uno de los juegos más aburridos que se puedan recordar según el propio Caesar Flickerman. Los Vigilantes deciden que los Juegos deben terminar lo antes posible: ¿cómo sobreviviría la joven Annie Cresta a todo lo que tienen preparado?


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Este fic narra la historia de cómo Annie Cresta ganó los Juegos del Hambre, basándome en los datos canon que nos ha dado la autora de la trilogía, Suzanne Collins.

* * *

En aquel claro del bosque, iluminado por la tenue luz del sol de mediodía, se respira cierta calma. Los únicos ruidos que quiebran esa quietud son los sonidos que provocan los pequeños animales que habitan allí al huir sin cuidado alguno de los extraños que caminan por esa zona del bosque, en aquel caso, de los pasos cautelosos y vigilantes de Annie Cresta. El silencio era algo que le gustaba a la muchacha: en su hogar solía ir todas las tardes a orillas del mar y sentarse en la orilla con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el suave olor a agua salada. Sin embargo, en los Juegos del Hambre, no se puede decir que una persona pueda disfrutar del silencio: en la mayoría de las veces es la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Un leve "crack" hace que la chica se sobresalte. Annie se detiene sobre sus pasos y mira por encima del hombro, mientras retrocede lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, con el fin de ocultarse tras la maleza enrevesada que hay entre unos árboles cercanos. No parece haber ningún otro tributo cerca de ella, probablemente no habrá sido nada más que una rata de campo atravesando el camino a paso veloz y descuidado. La muchacha apoyó su espalda contra un árbol y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Ignoraba dónde se encontraban el resto de tributos, pero lo cierto es que no debían haberse olvidado de ella, ni mucho menos.

Ya sólo ocho tributos de los veinticuatro iniciales y todas las alianzas que hubieran podido formarse al principio ya se habían disuelto hacía un par de días: nadie quería verse obligado a tener que acabar con su compañero tributo de Distrito. Era por aquella razón que Annie sólo había permanecido junto Mikey Levolt durante la primera semana que duraron los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre: Mikey era un buen muchacho, era hijo de unos amigos de sus padres y por eso el chico había merendado alguna que otra vez en casa de los Cresta. El tributo varón del Distrito 4 de ese año era un adolescente de catorce años, de pelo rojizo y curiosos ojos castaños. No era un tributo profesional, aunque había algunos en el Distrito 4: tan sólo era un muchacho delgado cuya única posibilidad de ganar se encontraba en el ingenio que tenía a la hora de escapar del resto de tributos.

A decir verdad, Annie echaba de menos a Mikey: había sido genial poder encontrarle sano y salvo poco después del baño de sangre en la Cornucopia y él también pareció aliviado al verla, después de todo, en una situación tan peligrosa y amenazante como los Juegos del Hambre, tranquilizaba saber que contabas con alguien que venía de tu hogar... Al menos durante unos días, claro. Annie y Mikey habían hecho un gran equipo, ocultándose de los tributos profesionales, pescando su propia comida de los arroyos con ayuda de afiladas varas que extraían de la madera de los árboles. No eran unos malos participantes, al contrario de lo que el Capitolio pudo suponer a primera y segunda vista.

Mikey Levolt había conseguido una puntuación de siete en las pruebas físicas, mientras que Annie había conseguido un ocho: ninguna de ellas eran especialmente buenas para una edición en la que habían abundado los nueves y dieces, pero al menos esas bajas puntuaciones conseguirían que los tributos profesionales se olvidaran de ellos hasta el final de los Juegos. Había veces que Annie despertaba en la arena y, por unos momentos, creía que se había quedado dormida a orillas del mar, en su hogar en el Distrito 4: costaba pensar que una persona podía llegar a pensar que se encontraba en casa participando en los Juegos del Hambre.

Annie aún recordaba perfectamente el día de la cosecha en su Distrito: cómo de agudo sonó su nombre en los labios del enviado del Capitolio, el grito ahogado de Finnick en lo alto de la tribuna a la vez que se cubría la boca con las manos, su mirada atemorizada conforme ella subía los escalones a la plataforma, el anuncio del joven Mikey Levolt como el segundo tributo de la septuagésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre... Eran pequeñas imágenes y recuerdos que acudían a su mente de vez en cuando, cuando encontraba un momento de paz en la arena o cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en el interior del hueco de un árbol. Finnick, como ganador previo de los Juegos del Hambre, la había cogido de las manos y le había prometido que haría todo cuando estuviera en sus manos para que regresara a casa, sana y salva, junto a él.

La joven de ondulado cabello oscuro y claros ojos verdes aún esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su amor por el joven mentor del Distrito 4: le conocía desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían sido amigos, Finnick llevó a sus Juegos del Hambre una pulsera de juncos que Annie hizo para él y había sido en la última etapa de la adolescencia de ambos cuando su íntima amistad había ido transformándose poco a poco en algo más. Como mentor suyo, Finnick era el encargado de conseguir patrocinadores para Annie y enviarle cosas que la ayudaran a sobrevivir a la arena. No obstante, Annie le había hecho prometer que enviaría a Mikey la misma ayuda que a ella. El amor que Finnick profesaba a Annie podía ser un impedimento en la supervivencia del joven Levolt, y por nada del mundo la muchacha quería que su novio abandonara a su otro tributo en favor de ella.

De aquel modo, Annie portaba en su pequeña mochila en aquellos momentos: una pomada para unas heridas que se había hecho al principio de los Juegos, dos pequeños panes de su Distrito, un juego de hilos y anzuelos para pescar, una botella de dos litros de agua y una honda que había conseguido en la Cornucopia antes de huir hacia el bosque. Ésa era su única arma, una honda para girarla sobre su cabeza y lanzar piedras al resto de los tributos. No era una gran aliada a la hora de eliminar otros tributos, pero sí servía para lanzar piedras a matorrales lejanos y hacer que los tributos que la buscaban fueran corriendo en dirección contraria mientras ella escapaba por otro lado.

Un cañonazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola y haciéndola mirar al cielo: otro tributo más había muerto, ya sólo quedaban siete. Se hallaba preguntándose quién habría sido el pobre desgraciado que había caído esa vez cuando, de entre unos matorrales no muy lejanos, surgió la figura de Mikey Levolt. Annie contuvo la respiración: hacía días que no sabía de él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse aliviada al comprobar que su compañero seguía vivo, porque tan pronto como Mikey reparó en ella gritó:

- ¡Corre, Annie, vete de aquí! - advirtió el chico, con el terror inundando su rostro. - ¡Viene hacia aquí!

Mikey Levolt pasó corriendo a su lado y Annie no dudó un par de instantes en echar a correr tras de él, mientras oía cómo los veloces pasos de alguien que iba tras ellos iba aplastando hojas secas y pequeñas ramas a su paso. Los tributos del Distrito 4 corrían sin mirarse el uno al otro, sin hacer ningún intento por esquivar las ramas que causaban arañazos en sus rostros: con otro tributo pisándoles los talones, lo único en lo que debían pensar Mikey y Annie era en correr lo más rápido que pudieran hasta tener la oportunidad de despistar al tributo que los perseguía.

- ¡No vale la pena correr, estáis muertos, pececillos! - oyó exclamar a una ruda voz femenina a sus espaldas.

No había girado el rostro para ver qué tributo iba tras ellos, pero Annie estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Lydia Kayleigh, del Distrito 2, una chica de dieciséis años que se preparaba para ser agente de la paz en el Capitolio. Quizás fuera ésa la razón de que Lydia llevara su corto cabello teñido de un intenso color morado. Sabía por qué les llamaba "pececillos": en el desfile inicial de aquella edición de los Juegos del Hambre, los tributos del Distrito 4 habían sido presentados disfrazados de criaturas marinas. Dos sirenas, para ser más concretos.

Con Mikey los estilistas habían hecho un trabajo espectacular: lejos de la típica idea femenina de la sirena, el joven Levolt, cubierto por brillantes escamas doradas de cintura para abajo, una corona también dorada de coral sobre sus cabellos pelirrojos y portando un enorme tridente en su mano derecha, parecía el mismísimo rey de los mares. Por su parte, con Annie había optado por potenciar el aspecto dulce de su rostro y sus bonitos labios para convertirla en una sirena de largos cabellos oscuros peinados con flores marinas, inocentes ojos claros bajo una sombra de maquillaje azul y escamas doradas de sirena cubriendo sus pechos y de cintura para abajo. Habían causado una mejor impresión que años anteriores, pero les había hecho ganar el apodo de "los pececillos" entre los otros tributos.

Aún a la carrera, Annie comenzó a sentir leves pinchazos en el costado y tiró de Mikey, girando bruscamente hacia la derecha y cayendo ambos dando vueltas por un terraplén. La caída fue más larga y dolorosa de lo que Annie había pensado, pero por lo menos la profesional del Distrito 2 ya no estaba pisándoles los talones. Tan pronto como hubo recuperado el aliento, Annie hizo fuerza con los brazos y se incorporó, alzando la mirada hacia la zona por la que habían caído: no había ni rastro de la chica del pelo morado. Se giró sobre sí misma y vio que Mikey también se había levantado:

- Buena solución la tuya – dijo el chico, comprobando las heridas en sus manos y rodillas. - Pero podrías haberme avisado...

- ¿Cuándo? - exclamó Annie, sorprendida. - Estábamos corriendo por nuestras vida, ¿cómo esperabas que te dijera lo que iba a hacer?

Mikey hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a su protesta y alzando la mirada de nuevo hacia el terraplén por el que habían caído: no era muy alto y les había llevado a una zona en la que había un pequeño riachuelo en el que beber agua y recuperar energías. Tanto Annie como Mikey se dejaron caer a orillas del arroyo, cada uno a un lado del mismo, y hundieron las palmas de sus manos en el agua, haciendo una especie de cuenco para poder beber. Una vez que hubieron bebido cuatro tragos cada uno, Annie miró a Mikey:

- Mikey, ¿sabes de quién ha sido el cañonazo que ha sonado antes de que nos encontráramos? - inquirió la chica.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, dejando escapar el aire:

- El niño del Distrito 8... - murmuró Mikey en un suspiro. - Los Vigilantes deben estar contentos, hacía cinco días que no moría nadie...

Annie asintió con cautela mientras intentaba apartar de su mente el rostro regordete del tributo del Distrito 8. La idea de que los Vigilantes pudieran considerar que esos Juegos se estaban volviendo demasiado aburridos la asustaba: claro que no quería que muriera nadie, pero eso no era una opción en los repugnantes Juegos del Hambre que el Capitolio organizaba todos los años. Toda la población del Capitolio esperaba con ansias el día del inicio de los Juegos, prácticamente se pasaban todo el resto del año preparando los siguientes. Una vez que conocían a los tributos, se posicionaban en favor de un Distrito u otro, o de un tributo en especial, se autoproclamaban sus fans número uno, apostaban por ellos... Seguramente la pequeña carrera entre Lydia Kayleigh y los tributos del Distrito 4 había bastado para que la población de Panem permaneciera pegada a las pantallas de sus televisores conteniendo la respiración.

Sintió sed de nuevo y volvió a inclinarse hacia el arroyo, tomando de nuevo el frío agua entre sus castigadas manos. De repente, Annie sintió que algo no iba bien: normalmente, después de un momento de tensión tan grande como lo era la persecución a muerte entre tributos no era normal que reinara la más absoluta calma. La muchacha procuró mantenerse en silencio y agudizar el oído, intentando detectar algún sonido extraño, pero cuando vio en el reflejo del agua a Lydia Kayleigh alzando con fuerza el filo de su espada fue demasiado tarde.

Mikey Levolt apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar a los ojos a Annie con expresión de extrañeza, incluso le pareció que le iba a preguntar que qué le ocurría, pero cuando la espada de Lydia bajó sin piedad y veloz sobre él, la cabeza del muchacho cayó al arroyo tiñendo el agua que corría de un intenso color sangre. Annie dejó escapar un alarido de horror, a la vez que se incorporaba rápida y torpemente, alejándose de aquella escalofriante escena. De repente, el mundo se había parado y lo único que podía ver era la figura arrogante de Lydia apartándose mechones morados de la frente y el cuerpo sin vida de Mikey sobre el arroyo. Ni siquiera oyó el cañonazo que anunciaba su muerte.

No se explicaba cómo Lydia había llegado hasta allí sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, probablemente conociera el camino y supiera que la única salida era el terraplén y se había arrojado por él antes que ellos. Annie volvió a chillar una vez y otra más, sin poder parar de temblar y contemplando la expresión socarrona en el rostro en forma de corazón de la tributo del Distrito 2.

- Por la boca muere el pez, pececito... - murmuró maliciosamente la chica, apoyando sus manos llenas de sangre en las rodillas y mirando a Annie con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

Aquel podría haber sido su fin, podría haber permanecido allí sentada, paralizada por el horror que acababa de presenciar, y dejar que Lydia Kayleigh acabara con ella. Pero un ruido proveniente del cielo hizo que ambas chicas alzaran sus miradas hacia el mismo: no era un aerodeslizador, sino que se trataba de un pequeño paracaídas con el número 4 dibujado que bajaba flotando hacia ellas.

Finnick.

Annie no necesitaba nada de manera urgente: aquella misma mañana había recibido los dos panecillos que guardaba en su mochila. Aquel paracaídas no era una ayuda, era una señal: Finnick intentaba llamar su atención para que saliera de su estado de shock. Aprovechando que Lydia aún estaba intentando averiguar si el paracaídas era para ella, Annie agarró la piedra más gorda que pudo encontrar a su lado y la colocó en su honda, haciéndola girar velozmente por encima de su cabeza y lanzándola con fuerza, haciendo que impactara contra la frente de Lydia. La chica se tambaleó por el impacto y se llevó la mano a la frente, de la que había empezado a brotar sangre. Fue aquel momento el que Annie aprovechó para incorporarse, coger al vuelo el pequeño paracaídas y echar a correr, internándose en la espesura del bosque, mientras Lydia aún se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos.

Las horribles imágenes que había presenciado se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, llenando los ojos verde claro de Annie de lágrimas: no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía sentir nada... Lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era correr con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo en forma de pequeños pinchazos. Corrió y continuó corriendo hasta que sus rodillas flaquearon y se dejó caer contra un árbol sin dejar de temblar: de repente, tenía frío, mucho frío, a pesar del clima tropical que los Vigilantes habían dispuesto para la arena. La chica, apenas siendo consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a palpar frenéticamente los arbustos y troncos cercanos, gimiendo de miedo y desesperación. Finalmente, tras unos arbustos enzarzados, encontró un gran árbol con un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que Annie pudiera ocultarse allí.

Annie hizo a un lado los matorrales, sujetándolos con el brazo derecho, y se encogió dentro de aquel tronco fuerte. Al dejar de sujetar las viejas zarzas, éstas volvieron a su posición, escondiéndola de las miradas del resto de tributos. La muchacha se tapó los oídos sin dejar de temblar ni de sollozar, a la vez que trataba que la imagen de los últimos segundos de vida de Mikey abandonaran su mente. Continuó así toda la noche, ni siquiera se asomó a contemplar el cielo al oír el himno, sino que siguió así días a días: llorando a mares, tapándose los oídos y apretando con las rodillas el paracaídas que Finnick le había enviado contra su pecho.

* * *

La tierra temblaba.

Fue lo primero que Annie Cresta pudo percibir en varios días. Salió del estado catatónico en el que había estado sumida desde que fuera testigo de la muerte de su compañero tributo y sacó la cabeza del tronco de árbol, mirando hacia el cielo: no parecía tratarse de ningún mensaje de los Vigilantes, así que volvió a encogerse dentro del árbol en un acto inconsciente. Llevaba allí varios días, sin comer, sin apenas dormir, sin apenas beber... El choque había sido tan fuerte para ella que hasta se había orinado encima varias veces sin darse cuenta, perdida en sus terribles recuerdos y en sus esfuerzos inútiles por expulsarlos de su cabeza.

Pero la tierra continuó temblando, cada vez con más violencia, haciendo que árboles débiles comenzaran a caer ruidosamente sobre la hierba. Entonces Annie reaccionó: los Vigilantes habían provocado un terremoto.

La chica se precipitó fuera del tronco justo antes de que éste fuera aplastado por la caída de un árbol mayor. Annie chilló de terror y echó a correr en dirección contraria, con su mochila bamboleándose a su espalda. No sabía a dónde iba a ir, ni lo que iba a hacer: hacía bastante tiempo que en su mente no había lugar para lo más imprescindible en aquellos momentos, escapar con vida de los Juegos del Hambre. Desconocía cuántos días habían pasado desde la muerte de Mikey, tampoco los tributos que quedaban... Estaba perdida en un juego cruel que no perdonaba esta serie de contratiempo.

Le pareció oír a otros tributos chillar y correr entre los árboles, intentando escapar de la tierra que amenazaba con abrirse bajo sus pies. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando un estruendoso ruido, parecido al de una explosión, quebró el aire y retumbó en la tierra, haciendo que Annie perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo. El impacto la dejó sin aire en los pulmones durante un par de segundos, en los que siguió oyendo los últimos coletazos de aquella explosión, si es que se trataba de aquello. Tambaleándose, la chica del Distrito 4 se puso en pie, apoyándose en un árbol y mirando a su alrededor sin parar, como si no supiera desde dónde iba a venir el enemigo.

Pero la fuerza de la naturaleza es inmensa, y no tardó demasiado en hacer aparición. Aún en la lejanía, Annie contempló boquiabierta cómo la enorme presa, que contenía y regulaba la cantidad de agua dulce que acababa en la arena, tenía un enorme boquete en el centro de la misma, y el agua aprisionada escapaba de ella con una fuerza torrencial. Annie nunca había visto nada igual: en aquella presa había agua suficiente como para inundar por completo la arena entera en pocos minutos.

La chica supo que era inútil correr: estuviera donde estuviera, el agua acabaría alcanzándola y arrastrándola con su fuerte corriente. Aquel podría ser su final.

El torrente de agua hizo su aparición en la zona de bosque en la se encontraba Annie, avanzando velozmente, rugiendo con ferocidad: no tardaría en impactar contra ella. La muchacha, aún temblorosa, le dio la espalda al maremoto y tomó aire por la nariz, de modo que el torrente no impactara en su rostro dejándola sin respiración. El rugido del agua ya era ensordecedor y un sollozo de terror de Annie fue lo último que los espectadores del Capitolio oyeron de la chica antes de que el agua impactara con violencia contra ella, haciéndola desaparecer bajo su superficie azul e inundando todo el bosque.

* * *

Estaba volando. Flotaba.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y en ese estado de seminconsciencia en el que se encontraba, Annie Cresta supo que no había nada que la mantuviera ligada a la tierra. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba en suspenso, ingrávido, como si no pesara más que una pluma. La muchacha alargó los dedos, moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo, como aleteando, disfrutando de aquella extraña sensación de ingravidez.

Todo era frío a su alrededor, pero no le importaba. Era acogedor, era como si estuviera al fin en casa. Como si fuera una sirena.

Oyó algo. Un sonido amortiguado que podría haber sido más fuerte si no se encontrara tan lejos del mundo. Finalmente, los ojos verdes de Annie Cresta se abrieron bajo el agua.

La chica miró a su alrededor, sobresaltada: oscuridad marina y nada más a su alrededor. Alzó el rostro hacia lo que ella creía que debía ser la superficie, donde titilaba un pequeño destello de luz. Annie comenzó a dar brazadas hacia la superficie, consciente por primera vez de que debía salir a la misma antes de quedarse sin aire en sus pulmones. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, Annie estaba cansada: sus brazos y piernas le dolían de tanto hacer esfuerzo, le daba la impresión de que su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más, tirando de ella hasta las profundidades acuáticas. Pero aún siguió luchando, a pesar de que la presión en su pecho debido a la falta de aire era cada vez mayor, de que cada brazada le suponía un esfuerzo equivalente a levantar varios kilos de materiales industriales.

La tranquila superficie acuática en la que se había convertido la arena de los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre se rompió bruscamente al emerger de ella la cabeza de Annie Cresta, quien daba grandes bocanadas de aire a la que chapoteaba con fuerza con los brazos, intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse.

Al dirigir la mirada al cielo pudo comprobar que el sonido que la había despertado no era nada más ni nada menos que el himno y que no tardarían en proyectarse las imágenes de los tributos caídos. Los rostros de cuatro tributos pudieron verse en el cielo aquella noche, después se hizo de nuevo la oscuridad, únicamente quebrada por la luz de luna que resplandecía sobre la superficie del agua. Annie vio que la arena en su totalidad había quedado inundada: podía ver la copa de algunos pinos sobresalir con dificultad por encima de la superficie.

Annie trató de tranquilizarse, manteniéndose a flote, mientras intentaba concentrarse: sólo la falta de actividad podría haber llevado a los Vigilantes a provocar semejante desastre, seguramente con el final de acabar los Juegos cuanto antes. Recordaba que quedaban ocho tributos vivos... Después murieron el niño del Distrito 8 y también Mikey... Con eso quedaban seis... Cuatro más habían muerto en el terremoto inicial o se habían ahogado después. La conclusión a la que llegó la joven del Distrito 4 hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su fría piel.

Sólo quedaban dos tributos vivos. Estaba a un paso de convertirse en la ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre. Podría volver a casa.

La chica miró a su alrededor: no había nada a lo que aferrarse, nada en lo que reposar. Todo estaba cubierto por el agua. Entonces debía mantenerse a flote como pudiera, la diferencia entre conseguirlo o no era la seguridad de volver al Distrito 4, con sus padres, con sus amigos, con Finnick.

Annie decidió que no debía nadar en ninguna dirección, lo único que conseguiría con eso sería agotarse y hacer más cercana la hora en la que dejara de tener fuerzas para mantenerse a flote. Sólo quedaban dos, ¿quién sería el otro tributo? La primera persona que acudió a su mente fue Mikey, quien era muy buen nadador – habiéndose criado en el Distrito 4 -, pero no podía ser él, no después de lo que Lydia había hecho con él. Annie reprimió un sollozo y los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo, aunque sabía que aún era de noche.

Annie Cresta flotaba boca-arriba en el agua, intentando mantener la mente en blanco. En la postura en la que se encontraba no hacía falta gastar mucha energía, así que únicamente procuraba mantener los ojos abiertos para no dormirse y cantarse algo en murmullos para distraerse mientras contemplaba las estrellas, aún con su cuerpo invadido por los temblores.

Cada vez hacía más frio. Debía ser cosa de los Vigilantes, al ver que pasaban las horas y seguía sin haber un ganador. Al principio fue una leve sensación, ahora Annie tenía pequeños trozos de hielo en sus largos cabellos ondulados y tenía los labios azulados. Incluso la parecía que podía oír menos, como si estuviera alejada del mundo. Apenas tenía sensibilidad en sus extremidades y el aliento que escapaba de sus labios congelados formaba pequeñas nubes de vaho. Cada vez se sentía más cansada, si tan sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos un momento...

Alguien tiró de su cabello bruscamente, sumergiéndola bajo la superficie antes incluso de que Annie pudiera gritar. Pataleó con fuerza bajo el agua, intentando liberarse de su enemigo y emerger de nuevo a la superficie. Tras aunar todas sus fuerzas para empujar al invasor se libró de él y nadó hacia la superficie.

No había nadie, sólo la superficie ondulante del agua y la luz de la luna. Nada más.

Apenas hubieron pasados un par de segundos cuando otra cabeza rompió la superficie del agua, dando bocanadas de aire con los labios tan violáceos como su color de cabello.

Era Lydia.

Mikey acudió de nuevo a su memoria y Annie tuvo un ataque de pánico: no le importaba ganar o perder, no le importaba nada, no sentía nada. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más que pudiera de la tributo del Distrito 2. Ésta, al contemplar, esbozó una sonrisa divertida que temblaba por el frío, y comenzó a dar débiles brazadas hacia Annie. Lydia tenía todo el cabello morado empapado, con pequeños trozos de nieve y pegado al cráneo, en la frente había una brecha con sangre coagulada allí donde había recibido el impacto de la piedra de Annie, tenía el rostro prácticamente blanco y los labios color violeta.

Annie no debía tener un aspecto muy distinto: a las dos les quedaba poco.

Lydia alcanzó a Annie una vez más y se agarró con fuerza a su cabeza, sumergiéndola bajo el agua con un doble propósito: mantenerse a flote y que Annie se ahogara, quedando ella como ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre. Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír de orgullo a la tributo del Distrito 2: sería recibida como una heroína, le regalarían una casa maravillosa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y tendría más dinero del que hubiera soñado jamás, todo el mundo la envidiaría y admiraría...

Bajo ella, Annie luchaba sacudiéndose con violencia, intentando quitarse a la otra joven de encima, pero cada vez podía pensar con menos claridad: Mikey, Lydia, el terremoto, el agua, el frío, la oscuridad... La muchacha del Distrito 4 forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, con todas las que le quedaban, mientras Lydia cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para luchar contra ella. Finalmente, tras unos largos y angustiosos segundos, Annie logró alejarse de ella y emerger de nuevo a la superficie, aspirando con fuerza el aire. Comenzó a intentar nadar como podía para alejarse de la tributo del Distrito 2.

Entonces oyó el cañonazo.

Annie se giró sobresaltada: Lydia flotaba a su lado. Estaba boca-arriba, con su pelo morado con copos de nieve flotando alrededor de su cabeza herida, con su mirada oscura perdida en algún lugar del firmamento, con el rostro tan blanco como el mármol, con los labios violeta entreabiertos sin que ningún aliento saliera de ellos... Había muerto de frío.

El cuerpo de Lydia permaneció así durante un par de segundos, antes de comenzar a hundirse lentamente en las oscuras profundidades marinas que los Vigilantes habían dispuesto. Annie contempló la escena mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior y sin parar de temblar. Ya está, ya había acabado.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! - proclamó una atronadora voz, que hizo que Annie intentara taparse los oídos. - ¡Les presento a Anne Cresta, vencedora de los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

Los días siguientes al final de la setenta edición de los Juegos del Hambre fueron muy distintos a cualquier otros que los ciudadanos del Capitolio hubieran vivido con anterioridad. Tardaron más en poder seguir la ceremonia de coronación del vencedor de los Juegos debido a que, ni siquiera los médicos más veteranos y experimentados del Capitolio, eran capaces de conseguir que una paciente con un caso de hipotermia que rozaba la peor de las fases se recuperara tan rápidamente como requería el programa estrella del Capitolio. Todo aquello sin mencionar la conmoción cerebral de Annie Cresta, la chica a la que ya habían bautizado como "la sirena del Distrito 4".

La joven no había vuelto a pronunciar una sola palabra desde que la sacaran de la arena. Incluso ahora, estando más recuperada de su hipotermia y tratadas con éxito el resto de sus heridas, Annie parecía como perdida en medio de un mundo extraño y confuso para ella. Pasaba las mañanas sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, sin parecer consciente a las preguntas de las personas que se encontraban junto a ella. Muchos empezaron a conjeturar que si acaso se hubiera quedado muda, si sería conveniente hacerle algún tipo de retoque quirúrgico para poder llevar a cabo la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman... Todas y cada una de esas opciones, que no parecían preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el estado de salud de Annie, sacaban de sus casillas al mentor de la chica, Finnick Odair, un muchacho de diecinueve años, vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre cinco años atrás.

El muchacho había sido el primero en ver a Annie tras rescatarla de la arena, en el aerodeslizador, pero allí sólo encontró a una chica totalmente empapada, seminconsciente, pálida y con las extremidades en tonalidad azulada que parecía encontrarse a las mismas puertas de la muerte. Habían tenido que pasar unos días hasta que la chica recuperó algunas fuerzas, lo bastante como para recibir visitas del entorno que la había ayudado en su paso por los Juegos del Hambre.

Annie estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, perdida en su propio mundo, cuando Finnick Odair abrió la puerta de la misma. Allí estaba él, aliviado de verla con vida y devastado por lo que los Juegos del Hambre habían hecho con su dulce y divertida Annie. Sus ojos color aguamarina estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas. El muchacho tomó aire, intentando despejar el nudo que tenía en su garganta:

- Hey Annie... - la llamó Finnick, esbozando una breve sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas.

Pero Annie no contestó, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que él se encontraba allí. El chico se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y agachó la mirada, permitiéndose derrumbarse por unos instantes: los médicos del Capitolio habían sido muy claros respecto al estado de salud de Annie Cresta. Nunca volvería a ser la misma, muchas personas no son mentalmente capaces de hacer frente a una experiencia tan dura como lo son los Juegos del Hambre. Pero Finnick tenía fe en ella, tenía fe en ellos dos: no importaba el tiempo que Annie necesitara para volver, lo conseguiría, y él la ayudaría en todo lo que fuera posible.

Finnick volvió a alzar la mirada, encontrándose de nuevo con la figura silenciosa y encogida sobre sí misma que era la persona que más amaba en la Tierra. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que estar a su lado incluso si nadie creía en que se recuperaría: él creía en ella, siempre lo había hecho. El chico caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Annie, quien no pareció percibir que Finnick se encontraba justo a su lado. El muchacho sorbió sus lágrimas y acarició con cariño los cabellos ondulados de Annie, después se inclinó hacia ella besándola largamente en la mejilla.

- Olvídalos, Annie... - murmuró Finnick, pasando a la chica el brazo por el hombro en actitud protectora y apoyando su frente en la cabeza de ella. - Deja los Juegos atrás, estoy aquí, no te harán daño... Ya ha terminado todo, mi preciosa sirena... Podemos volver a casa...

Entre sus manos, Annie sostenía aún el pequeño paracaídas que Finnick le había enviado tras la muerte de Mikey. En el interior de la pequeña cajita que portaba el paracaídas había únicamente un trozo de papel con tres palabras escritas, sólo tres palabras. Las mismas tres palabras que Finnick repetía a su ausente novia para que volviera junto a él, venciendo a los terrores que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

_Sé fuerte, Annie._

* * *

**NdA: **¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el fic. Tras releerme la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre, me he interesado mucho por el personaje de Annie y su relación con Finnick, a la que considero la verdadera historia de amor de LJDH. Desde entonces, no paré de preguntarme cómo ganó Annie sus Juegos y cómo era antes de ellos, así que escribí este fic. Me he basado en los datos canon como lo son que Finnick fue su mentor, que Annie perdió la cabeza al ver cómo decapitaban con una espada a su compañero de Distrito y que, finalmente, ganó los Juegos debido a una inundación que provocaron los Vigilantes porque era la que mejor sabía nadar. Mi dreamcast de Finnick y Annie son **Sam Claflin** (quien ha sido confirmado hace poco y estoy súper contenta) y **Astrid Berges-Frisbey** (quien fue su compañera en Piratas del Caribe 4). Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado :).


End file.
